Historias de dos hermanos
by Airiling
Summary: Ya hace tiempo que Sesshomaru y Rin son marido y mujer; ahora ambos se verán envueltos en una tarea aún más complicada que vencer a Naraku, criar a sus hijos Yuki, su primogénito y Aiko dos años menor que su hermano. Ambos son como perro y gato, peleándose todo el día y traviesos por naturaleza.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde hermosa, el clima era cálido y los cerezos estaban en flor, al pie de sus troncos miles de flores alegraban con sus preciosos colores el jardín, cualquiera que admirara tal paisaje estaría de acuerdo que por la armoniosa combinación de las plantas este era un trabajo más de un artista que de un jardinero. Sí, el patio era la perfecta combinación de la naturaleza y la mano del hombre, pero no era nada a comparación del palacio al que rodeaban, cuya visión parecía sacada de un dulce sueño, esta era la casa nada más y nada menos que de Sesshomaru el señor de las tierras del oeste y de su esposa Rin, ambos tuvieron dos hijo, el primero un niño de unos siete años con cabello blanco, ojos amarillos , las mismas marcas que su predecesor y cierta malicia en su rostro. La segunda, su hija menor, también compartía con su hermano las características físicas, pero tenía una personalidad tierna, parecida a la de su madre cuando tenía su edad pero más fuerte, desafiante y decidida en parte gracias a la sangre demoníaca que corría por sus venas.

La niña idolatraba a su padre, toda niña de cinco años cree que su padre es invencible pero en el caso de ella era cierto o al menos era tan invencible como un ser vivo podía serlo, era tanta su devoción por él que ella se esforzaba por ser buena niña, por sobre salir en sus estudios y soñaba con entrenar y volverse fuerte para ser la mano derecha de su padre y ayudarle si estallaba una guerra. Pero más allá de todo eso seguía siendo una traviesa y ese mismo día sus padres le habían llamado la atención por haberse alejado de casa sin avisar y para empeorar durante la noche, ella no se sentiría tan mal si solo su madre le hubiese retado, pero ver a su padre enfadado y decepcionado era peor que recibir una bofetada. La pequeña quien había sido sentenciada a todo un día de confinamiento sola en su cuarto estaba experimentando el mayor aburrimiento de toda su vida, ni siquiera le habían permitido comer con los demás, simplemente enviaron a un sirviente a que le llevara un plato a su habitación. Suspiró, ´´no pensé que papá y mamá se enojarían tanto, es la última vez que te hago caso hermano tonto´´ se prometió la niña porque en efecto había sido Yuki, su hermano quien la había desafiado a salir de noche, asegurándole que nadie la vería y que si lo hacía le daría su postre, pero había sido muy ingenua el señor de la casa tenía un sueño muy liviano, siempre, incluso mientras dormía, pendiente de que nada le sucediese a su amada Rin ni a sus retoños, a quienes ,aunque no siempre lo demostraba, amaba con locura.

Se desparramo por el suelo de madera tratando de extender su pelo para ver qué tanta superficie podía cubrir con él, eso la entretuvo alrededor de un minuto y luego de rodar por el suelo e intentar hacer una carpa con su futon se encontró sin más ideas con las cuales entretenerse. Sintiéndose agobiada, rodeada por las cuatro paredes que parecían acercarse cada vez más, amenazando con aplastarla, miro primero hacía la entrada de su cuarto que daba al pasillo y al interior de la casa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado donde se encontraba la salida al exterior , se puso de pie torpemente y oyendo como se incrementaban los latidos de su corazón, y siendo consciente de su rápida respiración, fue hasta la puerta corrediza de madera y papel, y temerosa la abrió levemente dejando tan solo un resquicio por el cual espió. Viendo que nadie se acercaba, motivada por una oleada de valor, abrió todavía más permitiéndose ver todo el patio interno. Respiró llenando sus pulmones y disfrutando de la fresca corriente de aire que corría por la galería. Dio un par de pasos sin siquiera notar que había abandonado el interior de su cuarto, froto su pie izquierdo sobre su pierna derecha, estaba descalza y el piso de afuera estaba más frio que el de adentro. Su rostro se ilumino y sus ojitos brillaron al ver una mariposa que pasó por al lado suyo, estirando sus manitas hacía ella comenzó a perseguirla mientras reía de forma aguda propia de su tierna edad.

-¡Aiko! –llamó una autoritaria y algo molesta vos detrás de ella.

La niña corto de golpe su juego y con cabeza gacha giró a enfrentarse al dueño de esa vos, su padre.

-Ven aquí-ordenó.

Ella obedeció sumisamente y mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de cuanto se había alejado de su habitación, aquella habitación que se suponía no bebía abandonar.

-Papá, yo no quise- dijo la pequeña que ya estaba a unos pasos de su predecesor- Yo solo… tenía calor y-y abrí la ventana…-ella trataba de explicarse, sabiendo que no había explicación que la excusara por haber desobedecido, a su vez la penetrante y fría mirada de su padre la ponía nerviosa dificultándole todo aún más-y después la mariposa, yo-yo lo siento padre, no debí desobedecer es mi culpa-admitió mientras agachaba su cabeza hasta que su espalda quedo a noventa grados.

-Vuelve a tu cuarto y no salgas a menos que quieras que te deje sin cenar-amenazo su padre que por su rostro parecía muy enfadado.

-Sí, padre-se apuró a decir la niña al tiempo que volvía a inclinar su torso antes de apurarse a correr dentro de su habitación.

Del otro lado de la puerta por la cual la pequeña entro presurosa, se encontraba el demonio de cabello de luna, aquel ser de rostro inmutable que cualquiera pensaría desprovisto de emociones, emociones totalmente visible para su querida Rin y sus hijos, pero exceptuándolos nadie notaría el cansancio que reflejaba su rostro, ´´Lidiar con niños es más difícil de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado´´ pensó, es que sus hijos solían meterse en problemas, bueno, más que problemas eran travesuras de niño, pero en muchas de ellas se pasaban de la raya, como había hecho su pequeña la noche anterior, vagabundear fuera de casa entrada la noche ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Él sabía que seguramente la niña había sido influenciada por su hermano mayor, esos dos se llevaban como perro y gato pero curiosamente se volvían los mejores amigos a la hora de portarse mal y era imposible que se acusasen. Lo peor era que no podía estar enfadado con ellos mucho tiempo ¿y cómo estarlo?, eran tan pequeños e inocentes, de solo recordar la pasada noche cuando Rin alterada y rompiendo en llanto le pregunto a su hijo si sabía dónde se encontraba su hermanita, esté nervioso aseguró que no sabía nada, mintiendo de una forma más que evidente, obviamente en ese entonces la sangre del daiyoukai parecía hervir en sus venas pero en este momento varias horas después de lo ocurrido no podía evitar lo gracioso que le resultaba su ineficaz forma de mentir, gracioso y un alivio, sería el colmo que sus hijos fueras hábiles mentirosos. Y su pequeña florcita, cuando la vio correteando tras esa mariposa su corazón se agrandó de tanta ternura, apenas si pudo interrumpirla para regañarle y créanlo o no le costaba demasiado ver a sus retoños tristes y saber que sus retos eran la causa, por más que los traviesos se lo merecieran, no le era fácil ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él era su padre y debía educarlos.

Algunas horas después el sol ya se ocultaba tras el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de naranja y rosado. Este había sido un hermoso día de primavera, uno de esos días que te invitan a salir fuera y disfrutar del cálido sol, pero no fue así para cierta pequeña que se encontraba mirando hacia el techo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ella deseaba dormirse con todas sus fuerzas, así, cuando despertara la mañana siguiente estaría completa su condena y podría salir a jugar. De todas formar la niña sabía que no podía quejarse, temprano había salido fuera de su cuarto e increíblemente su papá al descubrirla no había aumentado su castigo, eso fue raro porque por lo general su padre era muy estricto, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, había tenido suerte y punto.

Escuchó el ansiado sonido de la puerta deslizándose, feliz de que ya fuera hora de comer .Supo de inmediato que debía tratarse de un miembro de su familia, cualquier sirviente tocaría antes de entrar, y tal como había pensado era su hermano quien había irrumpido en su cuarto. Él traía una bandeja con alimentos que deposito en el suelo.

-Mamá me pidió que te trajera la cena-dijo esperando una palabra de agradecimiento o como mínimo un saludo de su hermana, pero lejos de eso la niña lo miraba con enfado-¿Qué te pasa que pones esa cara de tonta?-pregunto el niño mordazmente.

Al escuchar lo que le había dicho la pequeña se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

-Me dijiste que no me iban a ver, pero papá me atrapó igual y me reto y-y no me dejo salir del cuarto en todo el día-murmuró haciendo un puchero-¡Por tu culpa!-estalló finalmente.

-¿Mí culpa? Sos torpe por eso te atraparon, nenita llorona.

-Miedoso tonto-le respondió su hermana.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-rugió el mayor que parecía debatirse si golpear o no a su pequeña y estúpida hermana.

-Vos nunca te escapaste, yo sí, sos un miedoso.

Bueno, en este punto la conversación de los niños ya no tenía más sentido que él de tratar de hacer sentir mal al otro, era curioso siempre se medían por ver cuál era el más audaz en sus travesuras.

-Por supuesto que me he escapado-mintió el niño.

-¿A sí?, yo no me enteré-le espetó desafiante ella.

-No te enteraste porque no me retaron-respondió tranquilo, y ante la cara de incredulidad de su hermana agregó maliciosamente- A vos te castigaron porque no te quieren.

-Eso es mentira-grito la pequeña.

-Te digo la verdad, escuche decir a las señoras de la cocina, que cuando estabas en la pansa de mamá la enfermaste, y que por eso papá no quería tenerte, porqué casi la mataste asesina.

Ella no respondió, no podía, sentía como si el suelo se moviese bajo sus pies, como si su mundo, todo lo que conocía se fuera a desvanecer. ´´Yo casi mato a mami´´ pensó sin querer creérselo, no, no podía ser pero sabía que Yuki, su hermano no tenía suficiente imaginación para inventar una historia así, al fin de cuentas él era solo un niño al igual que ella y lo que este le había contado era demasiado rebuscado para que hubiese salido de su propia mente. Aiko sentía que lo que le había dicho era cierto, al menos parecía serlo para él y eso era prueba suficiente para la niña.

Por su parte cuando vio a su hermana pálida y estática temió que rompiera en llanto y corriera a preguntarle a sus padres si eso era cierto, bueno en parte lo era pero el niño sabía que no le daría gracia a sus predecesores ni que hubiese espiado a los sirvientes de la cocina y menos aún que le hubiese dicho toda la verdad, y unas cuantas partes inventadas o exageradas, a su hermanita de apenas cinco años. ´´Si se enteran me matan´´ e impulsado por el sentido de supervivencia el niño se vio obligado a dar el golpe final.

-No le digas a nadie, no querés que papá te odie todavía más ¿verdad?-le aconsejó.

La pequeña parecía un pajarito mojado, temblando y mordiéndose el labio como siempre hacia cuando quería evitar llorar, Yuki sintió como la culpa se extendía por todo su cuerpo. ´´Creo que me pasé, bueno, seguro que para mañana se olvida lo que le dije´´ intento convencerse el mayor mientras salía del cuarto de su destrozada hermanita.

Fue una victoria demasiado amarga pare él, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y se prometió que jamás le diría algo así de nuevo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y él era demasiado orgulloso como para volver atrás sus palabras ´´Se va a olvidar´´ se repitió esa noche hasta quedar dormido ´´Por favor, olvida lo que te dije´´.

En la otra habitación: cuando la casa se encontraba en el silencio y la tranquilidad de la noche, todos se encontraban durmiendo, todos menos Aiko, ella estaba demasiado impactada inclusive para llorar, en realidad no había entendido del todo lo que le había dicho su hermano, solo sabía que sus padres la odiaban y que casi había matado a su mami. Las palabras se grabaron a fuego en su corazón sumiéndola en una enorme tristeza que a su corta edad ni siquiera lograba comprender y que rápidamente se convirtieron en lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y que no se detuvieron hasta que la niña cayó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**_He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._**

 **Capitulo 2**

-Mi vida, el desayuno ya está listo.

La dulce vos de su madre fue, como de costumbre, lo primero que escucho al despertar, la pequeña no pudo evitar pensar si realmente se merecía tanta calidez, no podía olvidar las palabras de su hermano ,´´ Sos una asesina´´, que retumbaban en su cabeza.

Ignoró a su madre, quien en este momento intentaba hacerle cosquillas, y se tapó la cabeza con la manta para que ella no se diera cuenta de su tristeza.

-No tengo hambre ¿Puedo quedarme un ratito más en la cama?-preguntó, intentando contener el llanto.

-¿Te sentís mal?-pregunto su madre preocupada mientras le acariciaba el cabello que sobresalía de entre las sabanas.

-Tengo sueño, solo eso.

-Está bien, le avisaré a tu padre, si necesitas algo llamame-beso su tapada cabeza y se fue.

Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta Aiko rompió en llanto, ella quería estar con su mamá, quería abrasarla y a su papi también, pero no podía, sentía que si los veía gritaría y comenzaría a llorar. Por eso mismo no salió de su habitación en todo el día, era tanto su malestar que no jugó con sus juguetes, e inclusive, gracias a la ausencia de Sesshomaru, logro evitar almorzar.

Conforme pasaban las horas el nudo en su garganta no desaparecía, por el contrario parecía aumentar su tamaño y no entendía porque no tenía hambre, o porque sus muñecas se habían vuelto tan aburridas, ella solo quería estar en su cama toda la vida, pero por sobre todo la pequeña necesitaba que la abrazasen.

….

Rin entró al estudio de su amado sin siquiera tocar, para ella no era necesario, además ella siempre le traía algo de beber a esa hora, cuando el sol comenzaba a despedirse del día y le daba paso a las estrellas. Ella iba vestida con un hermoso y sencillo kimono, llevaba su pelo recogido con un palillo decorado con mariposas de plata y no tenía ningún tipo de maquillaje, el haberlo tenido habría sido un total desperdicio, desde niña lo natural era lo que más le favorecía.

Atravesó el cuarto y se sentó arrodillada al lado de su amado de cabello de luna, quien en este momento se encontraba concentrado en unos manuscritos de reinos cercanos que lo había tenido ocupado la mayor parte del día.

-Querido te traje un poco de té-dijo mientras depositaba la tetera y la taza sobre la mesa donde su esposo estaba trabajando-¿Te queda mucho trabajo?-pregunto algo ansiosa.

-Un poco-La miró a la cara, analizándola con aquellos ojos dorados que todavía, a pesar de los años, aceleraban el corazón de la joven.

-Ah, ya veo-respondió Rin apagada, mordiéndose el labio sin decidirse si interrumpirle o no.

-Rin-susurro el demonio mientras acariciaba delicadamente la suave mejilla de su mujer-Sí hay algo que quieras decirme, decímelo, no importa cuánto trabajo tenga.

Rin sonrió, su amado demonio la conocía demasiado bien, y eso le encantaba y le provocaba amarle aún más.

-No sé, es que Aiko esta rara, hoy no quiso desayunar y a la hora del almuerzo se negó a comer, además no salió de su cuarto en todo lo que va del día, temo que se haya enfermado-confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

-Más tarde hablare con ella- le prometió mientras la rodeaba con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

….

Aiko miraba fijamente el tazón con arroz que tenía en frente, y estaba segura de que éste se estaba burlando de ella. Desde que se había sentado a cenar con su familia hacía alrededor de veinte minutos no había probado bocado, simplemente revolvía la comida con sus palillos pensando que en algún momento iba a tener que empezar a comer. La pequeña no quería estar allí pero sabía que no podía evitar cenar al menos que tuviese un muy buen pretexto o que se estuviera muriendo, puesto que ese era justo el momento del día en el cual la familia siempre se reunía.

-Aiko come-ordeno su padre con su usual rostro sereno que no admitía excusa.

La pequeña asintió sin levantar la mirada y con sus ojos apagados. Sesshomaru supo enseguida que algo andaba mal su pequeña solía regalarle sonrisas tan hermosas como las de su madre y miradas vivas y brillantes, nada que ver con las frías facciones que su rostro tenía en este momento. Observó a su pequeña con detenimiento, lucia tan cansada e inclusive un poco pálida. Además no le había obedecido, seguía sin comer.

-Aiko…-Le advirtió su padre

-Papá-dijo con una vos aguda e irritada, que en realidad era la única forma que tenía la pequeña de disimular su voz quebrada-¡No tengo hambre!-exclamó mientras clavaba verticalmente los palillos en el arroz.

-Mi amor, no claves los palillos, es de mala educación-le recordó su madre con su cálida voz.

Pero la pequeña no solo se sentía inapetente, también estaba demasiado sensible y eso la volvía fácil de fastidiar. Lejos de acomodar los palillos, se cruzó de brazos claramente molesta y viendo mal a cualquiera que osase mirarla.

El daiyoukai se dio cuenta de que ya el comportamiento de su hija se estaba yendo demasiado lejos, y de que era hora de encargarse de lo que sea fuera aquello que estaba trastornando a su hija. El problema radicaba en que él no estaba seguro si se trataba el problema, su hija no era de naturaleza caprichosa y jamás, con ninguno de sus dos hijos, se había visto en el apuro de no tener idea de que los molestaba. Finalmente decidió que la única forma de entenderla sería hablando con ella.

-Anda a tu cuarto-dijo tranquilo.

La niña abrió los ojos asustada y sorprendida.

-¿P-porque?-preguntó-Yo voy a comer, no hice nada malo-agregó con unos ojos brillosos que presagiaban lágrimas inmediatas.

Si bien ella había querido estar en su cuarto no quería que fuera de esta forma, ¿Por qué la estaba castigando? ¿Por qué se había enojado con ella? ¿Acaso tanto la odiaba? Fueron algunas de las preguntas que aparecieron en la mente de la pequeña.

-Quiero que vayas y me esperes.

La niña, que sinceramente estaba llegando a su límite emocional, se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y fue corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto donde rompió a llorar por enésima vez en ese día.

….

Mientras en la mesa, tanto Yuki como su madre se habían quedado de piedra, el primero sentía la culpa y el peligro sobre él, por su parte la joven no pudo evitar pensar ´´Gracias Sesshomaru, menos mal que ibas a encargarte del problema´´

-Um querido ¿Estas molesto con nuestra hija?-pregunto Rin confundida con la situación.

-No-contestó con su habitual respuesta monosilábica-solo quiero que se tranquilice.

-Ya veo-dijo su esposa no muy segura del accionar de su esposo- deberías haberle dicho que no estaba en problemas, Aiko se veía muy alterada.

´´Como si fuera tan fácil-se dijo el demonio a sí mismo- todavía no sé si está o no en problemas´´ él suspiró en su mente, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de su hija.

Por su parte Yuki se había puesto tenso, comía aceleradamente y estaba pensando muy seriamente en confesar lo que había hecho antes de que su padre se enterara por otras fuentes.

….

Sesshomaru caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, pensando que a pesar de que le había asegurado a su esposa que se encargaría de ver que sucedía con la niña, él no tenía la menor idea de cómo proceder. Se le ocurrían solo dos posibilidades era un berrinche, que de ser así se encargaría de pararlo puesto que un comportamiento como ese era del todo inaceptable, y la otra posibilidad alguien o algo habían provocado su extraño comportamiento, esta posibilidad le aterraba demasiado, preferiría mil veces que fuera solo un capricho, no le gustaba regañar a su pequeña y andar repartiendo castigos pero siempre era preferible a la alternativa de que alguien le hubiese hecho daño.

A medida que se fue acercando hacía la puerta el olor a sal se hizo cada vez más fuerte y empezó a oír unos leves y ahogados quejidos. Su corazón se estrujó, eso solo podía significar una cosa, su hija, su florcita, estaba llorando.

A pesar de que pudo imaginarse con que se encontraría al entrar a la habitación, no estaba preparado para ver la amarga forma en la que lloraba su Aiko, eso no estaba bien ningún niño, y menos los suyos, deberían llorar jamás de esa manera.

-Aiko-llamó suavemente. La niña estaba tan afligida que no había notado la presencia de su padre.

Hipeando vio la alta e imponente figura delante de ella.

-Tranquilizate-le pidió su padre-¿Te duele algo? ¿Alguien te lastimó?-en la última parte no pudo ocultar la furia que le provocaba la sola idea de que le tocasen uno solo de su cabellos

La pequeña negó

-Entonces decime que te entristece-dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

-No puedo-lloró ella-Si te digo te vas a enojar

Al oír eso, él temió que fuera algo realmente grabe, pero optó por fingir estar tranquilo, ´´Vamos, es solo una niña, no puede ser tan terrible, tal vez haya roto algún florero y no quiera decírmelo´´

-No me voy a enojar, ahora decime por favor-Si, en efecto el demonio había cambiado demasiado desde que tenía a Rin y sus pequeños, hace no tantos años él, jamás, hubiese rogado por una respuesta.

-Es que, es que soy mala y por eso no me quieren.

´´´¡¿Qué?!´´ fue lo único que pudo pensar, sí antes no entendía lo que le pasaba ahora estaba totalmente perdido.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto más fríamente de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-N-nadie, yo sola-tartamudeó un poco intimidada por la voz helada de su padre.

Pero él no era ningún tonto sabía que esa barbaridad de que no era querida no saldría de la cabeza de su pequeña, de todas formas saber quién fue no era los más importante ahora, decidió dejar momentáneamente la búsqueda del culpable, ya tendría tiempo para eso luego de consolar a su pequeña.

-Aiko, tu nombre significa hija amada. Crees que tu madre y yo te hubiésemos puesto ese nombre si no te quisiésemos.

La niña, para espanto de Sesshomaru, comenzó a llorar más que antes.

-Pero yo lastime a mamá cu-cuando estaba d-dentro de su pansa-dijo la pequeña entre lágrimas e hipidos-Me dijo q-que casi la-la maté y que po-r eso me odiaban.

Sesshomaru tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho, Aiko se sorprendió no era propio de su padre ser tan tierno, pero él de verdad no soportaba verla en ese estado de tristeza, es que era tan frágil y chiquita que muchas veces temía que se rompiera al tocarla, ella y Yuki eran una parte de él y junto con su esposa eran todo su futuro. La mantuvo abrazada un largo rato, solo la soltó cuando la niña se tranquilizó dejando de llorar.

-Yuki te lo dijo- afirmó finalmente, sabiendo que nadie a parte de su hijo sería capaz de decirle eso.

Ella asintió, su padre era listo y que de nada servía negarlo.

-Me dijo que lo escucho en la cocina y que si le preguntaba a alguien me ibas a odiar-murmuro mientras más lágrimas caían por su mejillas.

´´Controlate Sesshomaru´´ se dijo ´´Controlate´´, ´´No podes dejar a Aiko ahora, después le preguntaras a Yuki cuál es su maldito problema´´.

-Lo que te dijo tu hermano es en parte cierto-dijo tranquilo, intentando ignorar los ojos aterrados de su niña-muchas veces cuando las madres se embarazan no se sienten bien, y puede su vida estar en riesgo. Eso le pasó a tu madre cuando estaba embarazada de vos, pero, y escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir, no fue tu culpa.

No sabía cómo se lo tomaría la niña, solo considero que la mejor forma de que no hubiesen malentendidos a futuro iba a ser explicándole lo mejor posible la verdad. Claro el problema era que su hija tenía solo cinco años y estaba demasiado pasada de lágrimas como para que pudiese pensar fríamente.

-Entonces es verdad-murmuro Aiko-yo la lastimé.

´´Esto es un desastre, no está entendiendo que no fue su culpa´´ se dijo el demonio.

-Aiko, ¿Recordás a la esposa de Inuyasha, la sacerdotisa?

´´¿A la tía Aome?´´, se preguntó la niña, asintiendo.

-Cuando la sacerdotisa tuvo su primer embarazo, le pasó lo mismo, fue complicado, Pero de todas formas ella e Inuyasha aman a su hijo ¿O no es así?

La niña no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, cada vez que había visto a sus tíos y primos juntos era más que obvio el amor que se profesaban entre ellos y a sus hijos, sí, era cierto Aome e Inuyasha amaban a su primogénito, volvió a asentir y en sus ojos brillaba una pequeña chispa de comprensión.

-¿Entonces yo no hice nada malo?-Preguntó dudosa.

-No

-¿No me odian?

-Nunca te odiaríamos-respondió el demonio.

Aiko sonrió mientras abrazaba a su padre por la cintura. Así estaba mejor, así debía ser, con su hija feliz y deslumbrándole con sus sonrisas. ´´Quien lo diría Inuyasha, al final tu existencia sirvió de algo´´ pensó el youkai.

-Papi-llamó sin soltarle-me duele la cabeza.

-Es por que lloraste mucho, mañana vas a estar bien.

-Me voy a dormir rápido, así se me pasa- dijo recuperando lentamente su normal alegría.

-Aiko, ¿Y si primero comes algo?-sugirió su padre-Vas a debilitarte si no te alimentas.

La pequeña lo meditó un segundo.

-Está bien.

Sesshomaru la llevó en brazos hasta la cocina donde la sentó en una silla y le dio un plato de arroz.

Al principio la niña no sintió hambre en absoluto pero a medida que iba dando pequeños bocados su apetito se hizo más voraz como si su estómago le recriminara el hecho de no haber comido nada en todo el día. En poco tiempo había dejado limpio el plato, su panza estaba llena, su corazón tranquilo, y rápidamente el cansancio se hizo presente.

Viendo que su pequeña se caía del sueño volvió a cargarla en sus brazos de una forma muy tierna, acunándola, mientras contemplaba como su pequeña iba cediendo ante el sueño. Ella antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar profundamente dormida miro hacia aquellos ojos dorados, parecidos a los de ella y sonrió.

-Te quiero papi-dijo antes de dormirse.

…

Luego de cambiar su kimono por una ropa más cómoda, de taparla y besar su frente, salió del cuarto de su hija para entrar en la habitación del frente, la habitación de su hijo mayor. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Yuki pero si éste estaba dormido dejaría la charla para el día siguiente, no le gustaba la idea de despertarle solo para retarle.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su hijo sentado estáticamente de frente a él, era lógico pensar que lo había estado esperando.

-Buenas noche padre-dijo Yuki, dándole la primer pista sobre su culpabilidad, sus hijos solo le llamaban padre en situaciones formales, o cuando alguno de ellos se había mal portado.

-Yuki ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?-pregunto Sesshomaru fríamente sin poder ocultar su enfado.

-Sí, hice algo malo-confesó su hijo dejando atónito a su padre, era la primera vez que admitía por su cuenta haberse equivocado, era extraño no escuchar escusas absurdas o explicaciones rebuscadas. A pesar de su enojo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo hacia su hijo, y, aún que eso no iba a ayudarle a evadir lo que había hecho, era algo para tener en cuenta.

El niño, realmente afectado, contó lo que le había dicho a su hermana la pasada noche, y al terminar su relato, aún sentado de rodillas, inclino su cabeza hasta que toco el suelo y le pidió disculpas a su padre.

-¿Padre, Aiko se enfermó?-preguntó una vez se había enderezado.

-Ella está bien-respondió mientras elegía que palabras le diría a su primogénito, luego de unos segundos de silencio, continuó- Hijo me has decepcionado, ni tu madre, tu hermana o yo te dijimos, jamás, algo con el único propósito de herirte ¿Cuál es tu deber como hermano mayor?-le recordó fríamente.

-Proteger a mi hermana-respondió el niño sin levantar la mirada avergonzado-Perdoname, padre, no volveré a hacerlo-prometió.

-No es ni ahora ni conmigo con quien debes disculparte, ya tendrás tiempo mañana de pedirle perdón a tu hermana y a tu madre.

El niño asintió, y Sesshomaru considero que era un despropósito alargar el sermón, su hijo había entendido que lo que había hecho estaba mal y había asumido su culpa.

-Yuki como castigo no podrás salir de la casa en toda la semana, y no habrá postre para vos ¿Entendido?

-Si

-Y no quiero volver a enterarme de que hiciste llorar a tu hermana-le advirtió, vio hacia fuera donde la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y agregó- Ahora dormí.

Y se fue de la habitación permitiéndole a su hijo descansar, y pensando que él también necesitaba hacerlo, estaba agotado, solo sus hijos lograban cansarlo de esa manera, y eso estaba bien.


End file.
